Promise Me
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: Over the course of their marriage Raj made Ivy promise him many things. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own 90201.**

 **Raj/Ivy**

 **Promise me**

* * *

Raj stroked her blonde hair as his wife slept next to him. This was his favorite time of the day when she was sleeping and the pain wasn't too bad and could think about how amazing she was and how much he loved and how lucky he was to have her in his life.

Not many girls would be willing to marry a sick guy. Not many girls would be willing to throw their life away over a man with cancer who was going to die.

Even though she reassured him that she wasn't throwing her life away, a part of him felt like she was.

He felt guilty about proposing to her, but moments like these, when she was in his arms, he was glad that he was selfish enough to ask her to be his wife.

They wouldn't have much time together but he wanted to treasure every moment they did have together.

Ivy could feel Raj's hand in her hair and she smiled.

She opened her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She gave him a quick kiss and pulled away before he pulled her in for a longer kiss.

She smiled at him as he pulled away.

He cupped her face.

"What is it Raj?"

"Promise me, that no matter how upset we are, with each other we will always sleep in the same bed."

Ivy's eyes soften. She and Raj had gotten into a fight two days ago which resulted in her sleeping on the couch.

"I promise."

He pulled her closer and nuzzled her hair.

"I love you, Ivy Sullivan."

* * *

They sat outside, watching the waves. The beach was mostly empty as it was getting darker.

"We should go back. It's getting colder."

He shook his head no and pulled her closer to him.

"Promise me something?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Promise me this won't be the last sunset we see."

Ivy's eyes filled with tears and she squeezed his hand.

"I promise."

He kissed her hand and they watched the sunset and after the sky was an inky blue they went back to her jeep.

Thye woke up the see the sunrise the next day and Ivy promise would not be their last sunrise.

* * *

Raj had managed to convince Ivy that he was full of energy for a night of fun. They never made it out the door but he had a feeling their friends won't mind.

Ivy rested her head on his bare chest listening to his heartbeat, while his fingers trailed up and down her side. Cold fingers on warm skin.

The blankets were in an array, some on the bed, others on the floor.

Ivy raised a hand in the air and he saw the glint of a ring and he felt sorrow hit him. He was married to the most amazing woman in the world and she was married to a man who was dying.

She should be married to someone like Dixon. Or Navid. Or Liam.

They would all be a good match for her, a better match than him.

They were ticking time bombs.

But he also knew he wouldn't change a thing.

Ivy gave him a reason to live and to fight and to treasure everything moment even more.

"I love you, Ivy Sullivan."

"I love you Raj Kher."

"Promise me something?"

She smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

"Promise me that this won't be the last time we make love."

She straddles him suddenly and kissed him. His hands went to her body holding her tightly and she promised him.

They fell asleep as one, with her on top of him, his hands combing through her blonde hair and he falls asleep thinking that he could die happy, with his wife in his arms.

* * *

Icy couldn't help but laugh as Raj pulled her up from the couch.

"What are you doing?"

He flashed her a grin,

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing with my beautiful wife."

"Aren't you tired."

He shrugged.

Chemo made him tired but he didn't waste any time he had left.

He pulled Ivy close and they swayed side to side, nothing fancy.

She rested her head on his shoulder and he took in the smell of her hair- sea salt, and coconut shampoo.

"Promise me something?"

She made a little hum to indicate she was listening.

"Promise me that this won't be the last time we dance together."

She simply nuzzled into his shoulder and stepped closer to him and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I promise." She whispered.

* * *

Ray whistled as Ivy came out of the room. Her long hair had been pulled up out of her face making her eyes appear bigger. The red dress hugged her curves and showed off her surfer body. She was absolutely beautiful and his wife.

She blushed and did a little twirl for him.

"How do I look?"

"Lovey."

She kissed him lightly.

He opened the car door for her and waited until she in the passenger seat before he got into the driver's seat.

When they got to the restaurant, he hurried to open the door for her and she smiled at his gentlemanly behavior.

They walked arm in arm into the restaurant and Ivy smiled.

They were not the fancy dining type but she knew Raj wanted to spoil her, to celebrate their six-month anniversary.

They got seated and decided to forgo the wine and instead ordered lemonade.

Raj and Ivy had a good time laughing and talking the night away.

When their waitress found out they were celebrating thier six month wedding anniversary, she didn't even bat an eye, her eyes on on Raj's head, that was covered by a beanie. She gives them an understanding smile.

She brought them a cake on her and wished them a happy marriage. The word long is not mentioned.

As they left the restaurant. Raj turned to his wife.

"Ivy, promise me something."

"Promise me that we will celebrate our year and a half anniversary here with the same waitress."

Ivy laughed nad nodded.

* * *

When Raj go the phone call telling me that his chemo had not work, he didn't know what to do, the only thing that ran in his mind were the wedding vows he took with Ivy and how he was about to break them, one of his promises, and possibly Ivy's heart. He hated himself for it.

Ivy, his lovely wife came into the room with the wedding album in her arms and she was saying that she loved him and he knew that having her watch him die would kill him.

So he walked out.

He broke his own promise, every single one of them as he heard Ivy crumple to the ground, in tears.

* * *

When his wife, she was still his wife right? He thought to himself.

When she rushed in all angry and full of life he regretted leaving her.

They could have bene together the last three months of his life instead of apart.

He would never see her beautiful face or hear her gorgeous laugh or be her husband.

He was dying.

As she sobbed into his chest, his arms tightened around her.

He was the one who broke all their promises and yet here she was still keeping her promises.

Finally, her tears stopped and they looked at each other and he apologized.

She squeezed his hand tightly and nodded His hands cupped her face.

"I love you, Ivy Sullivan Kher."

"And I love you, Ray Sullivan Kher."

"Promise me one last thing?"

Her eyes teared up and her mouth trembled.

"What is it? She finally managed to choke out.

"Promise me that one day you let yourself fall in love again and that he will be a good guy, treat you like the queen you are."

"Raj."

She began to cry again but she manages to choke out.

"I promise."

He then kissed hard, he wants to treasure his wife to the last second. She kissed him back, hand sin hair, tears streaming down both of their cheeks.

Eventually they broke apart and he told her how much he regretted breaking his promise to her. They talked for a bit before she left to get him water for his pills and as he watched her go, he knew that the next time she entered the room, he would be gone.

* * *

He thought about his lawyer, who had come in earlier, and how his lawyer held everything for Ivy. He had made many promises to Ivy and broke so many of them, but he hoped that what his lawyer had for her, would help. He also hoped the letters he wrote his wife and his friends would help ease the pain of not saying goodbye.

He knew that Ivy would take it the hardest but he hoped that she knew how much he loved her and how much she meant to him and how lucky he was to have her.. He prayed that someone would take care of her.

His eyes landed on his wedding ring, he never had taken it off and he saw that Ivy still had hers on.

He thought back to all the promises he made.

Till death do they part.

One last promise.

He closed his eyes and never opened them.

* * *

 **What do you all think?**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


End file.
